


First Christmas

by jylener22



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, being together as a family for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jylener22/pseuds/jylener22
Summary: Holidays are a time to spend quality time with those you love. And the best holiday cheer is found more in the giving than the receiving of gifts.





	

Kurosaki Christmas Eve: 19-

Isshin took one last look around the living room before nodding and grinning in satisfaction as he called over his shoulder, "All set, Masaki dearest!" Moments later, she appeared on the staircase, carrying their infant son in her arms.

Smiling and shaking her head at her husband as she descended the stairs and surveyed the lavish decorations and seemingly endless pile of presents stacked under and around the Christmas tree, Masaki said in soft tones, "My goodness. You really weren't kidding about the amount of shopping you did."

Returning his wife's smile as he raised the video camera up to his eye, Isshin replied with a shrug, "Couldn't help myself. There were too many things to choose from."

Hesitating on the second to last stair, Masaki's expression became rather grave as she began, "Isshin, I don't really think-" but she stopped when Isshin lowered the camera to give her a knowing and firm look of his own as he said, "I'm only half-joking, dear. It wasn't so much a matter of having to make lots of decisions in the stores, rather it was being excited over having a wife and son to buy things for."

"Even so," replied Masaki as she adjusted Ichigo in her arms, who was lying peacefully against her heart center and surveying the decorated room with mild, infantile interest, "let's not overdo things too much here in the beginning, all right? Otherwise, we'll have to keep outdoing ourselves when Ichigo gets older."

"Understood," said Isshin in a tone that clearly relayed to Masaki that while he had heard her words he was not truly listening to her anymore as he was too excited to capture the rest of the evening's events on the magnetic stripes already rolling through the camera's interior.

Hunching over as he pushed the zoom button until he got a beautiful close-up of his son's contented face, Isshin began babbling in an encouraging manner, "Hey there, little man! Excited to celebrate your very first Christmas Eve?"

Normally, Ichigo would not have responded to his father and merely stared blankly at him, but Masaki decided to take pity on her husband and made a low almost imperceptible humming noise. Hearing and feeling the vibrations of his mother's chest, Ichigo lifted his head slightly to look up at Masaki as he babbled a few incoherent words. With an encouraging smile and nod of her head, Masaki effectively communicated to the infant that he should continue a little longer while looking into the camera, much to the delight of the boy's father.

Having a successful start to the video, Isshin announced, "All righty then! Who's ready to open some presents?" to which Masaki responded with another enthusiastic smile and nod to encourage Ichigo to keep on interacting with the camera. Ever his mother's son, Ichigo even managed his own version of an infantile smile and giggle for Masaki while he patted her face quite gently for a child of his age. Moving over to one side of the tree and setting turning Ichigo around so that he was facing out, Masaki sat down and allowed Isshin to rummage around under the tree for a moment or two before reemerging with a poorly wrapped parcel in his hand.

"Thing was too soft," Isshin explained with a slightly sheepish grin and a shrug, "Kept poking holes in the paper."

Taking the present from her husband, Masaki gave him an understanding smile before she lowered it down to Ichigo's level as she said in her usual, lilting manner, "Here, Ichigo. Look at what Daddy got you. I wonder what's inside?" She then tore a tiny piece back and waited for a moment before repeating the process. Catching on to what he was supposed to do, Ichigo batted at the present with both his hands for a time before finally grabbing the paper with both hands and shaking it above his head. Bringing his arms down rapidly, somehow there was enough force used to free the object inside from the paper.

Carefully extracting the paper from Ichigo's hands, Masaki then reached down to pick up a stuffed lion as she said, "Oh my, Ichigo. Look at this. He's so soft." Ichigo's response was to take the lion, stare into its eyes for about ten seconds and then start chewing on its nose. He pulled the nose out of his mouth temporarily to sneeze before going right back to gnawing on it. From that point on, for whatever reason, while Ichigo would allow himself to be distracted long enough to help Masaki open his other presents, he would give them something of a passing glance as he returned his full attention back to his first Christmas Eve gift.

"Well," said Masaki after a while, "that looks like all of them. Merry Christmas Eve."

Turning off the camera and setting it aside, Isshin said with a half-grin, "That is all of Ichigo's gifts, but..." he got up and went behind the tree, saying in a pleased tone, "...you still need to open your presents."

Shaking her head as she planted a kiss on her son's head, Masaki mumbled affectionately, "You can be the absolute limit sometimes, you know that?"

Poking his head out from behind the tree, Isshin smirked as he said in a self-satisfied tone, "You know you love that about me. I can tell you do."

Masaki rolled her eyes, but didn't bother denying the statement. From his perch in Masaki's lap, Ichigo leaned back against his mother's midsection and cast his mildly interested gaze at his dad. Still chewing on the stuffed lion, Ichigo let out what could only be described as a growl. Several muscles were pulled that night from laughing.

Inoue Christmas Eve: 19-

"Sora! Sora! Honestly, where is that boy? Sora! Get in here right now! Sora! Sora!"

A few moments later, the teenage boy entered his parents' bedroom with a bland expression and a tone to match as he inquired, "Yes, Mother?"

From her place on the edge of the bed where she was struggling with a pair of nylons, Aeko Inoue threw a side-long, impatient look at her firstborn as she demanded icily, "Where have you been? I've been calling you."

Inclining his head politely, Sora said tactfully, "Handling a minor situation. I apologize for the delay."

Rolling her eyes, Aeko grumbled as she finally managed to roll the leg-wear into place, "I swear, that...thing becomes more troublesome every day."

Trying not to seem too eager to change the topic, Sora asked, "Can I help you with something, Mother?"

Waving a hand at her dresser while she stalked over to the closet, Aeko replied, "I'm wearing the crimson dress tonight and I need some jewelry to match. Something that will really catch a client's attention and keep it on me. Can't have them getting distracted by those younger b- who've been taking all the business lately while I was on the mend."

Swallowing the bile rising in his throat, Sora dutifully did as he was told. Had things been different, he might have worked up the courage to tell his mother exactly what he thought of her and her career, but with the way things were now, her wrath would not affect him alone. More than likely, his 3 month old sister would pay the price for his back-talking.

Carefully picking through the gaudy necklaces and equally cheap earrings, Sora didn't notice his father standing in the doorway until he heard the slurred statement, "What's the big idea, boy?" Flinching slightly at the tone used, Sora straightened up and turned his attention to the doorway where he saw his father glaring at him through bleary, bloodshot eyes while holding a plastic bag containing a dirty diaper in a tremulous hand.

Before Sora could think of a proper response, Aeko reemerged from the closet and snapped at her husband, "What are you doing bringing that filthy thing in here, Daijiro?! Just take it to the garbage before the stink sinks into my clothes!"

Pushing himself through the door frame and taking a few unsteady steps into the room, Daijiro Inoue turned his furious expression on his wife as he retorted, "That good for nothing boy left this in the middle of the living room. I stepped on it on the way to the fridge!"

Letting out a harsh cackle, Aeko shot back, "Serves you right, you old drunk!"

Inhaling deeply, Daijiro let out a loud belch as he replied, "Talk to me like that, will you?!" and then stalked over to the closet with the declaration, "Let's see what your 'customers' think of this!"

With both parents otherwise occupied, Sora slipped out of the bedroom and all but ran into the living room. Contrary to what his father had said, Sora had not left the dirty diaper in the middle of the room. He had been in the middle of changing his sister's diaper when Aeko had started calling for him, so after he had finished and quickly washed his hands, Sora hadn't had time to do more than pulled the soiled item into a plastic bag and place it alongside the wall. For his father to be so drunk that he had somehow managed to stumble all the way from his recliner in front of the TV to the opposite wall and actually step on the dirty diaper might have been rather amusing under different circumstances. Those circumstances being that Sora had also left Orihime lying on the floor near the plastic bag.

Rounding the corner and skidding to a halt in the doorway, Sora breathed heavily for a moment or two before he let out a silent sigh of relief. Orihime was laying on the floor completely fine and looking up at him with wide gray eyes. Sneezing, the baby then started waving her arms and legs in the air while blowing spit bubbles. Hearing the ruckus upstairs getting louder and more volatile, Sora backtracked to his bedroom, grabbed a sweater and the closest thing he had to a coat to quickly slip on.

Before he left the room, he rummaged under his bed for a front baby carrier that he had found in someone's trash about a month previously. He had carefully cleaned it up and kept it handy for situations just like this one. Not having a proper baby coat in Orihime's size, Sora's only option was to grab the comforter off his bed and wrap it around them both after getting her settled in the carrier. Things in hand, Sora made his way back to the front room where his sister was still laying quietly.

Kneeling down next to Orihime, Sora cooed in a low tone, "Hey, how's about you and me head out on an adventure?" In spite of the fact that she obviously had not a clue in the world about what her big brother was saying, Orihime nevertheless gave him the biggest smile she could manage and pumped her arms and legs even harder than before in anticipation of being picked up by her favorite person in her little world. Chuckling under his breath, Sora quickly clipped the carrier on and then carefully nestled Orihime inside. With barely a backward glance, Sora slipped out the front door and headed out into the chilly night air for a stroll.

Once outside the house and a safe distance away, Orihime became even more animated and vocal than before. It was one thing Sora always marveled at about his sister. If Aeko or Daijiro ever came near her or attempted to pick her up for any reason, Orihime would become very docile and complacent, as if she already knew that making a fuss of any kind would result in bad things happening. The few times she did cry out of hunger, exhaustion, pain or some form of colic, it was always so quiet one might miss it if they weren't paying close attention. And she only ever did it when Sora was nearby to comfort her. Most of the time, however, he was treated to her smiles and excited antics.

Emerging onto a bustling city street, Sora couldn't help but smile as Orihime took in the sight of all the Christmas lights and decorations as far as the eye could see. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape for all of three seconds before she began cooing and babbling in time to her arms waving about.

"Is that right?" Sora 'responded, "You really can't think of a time you've been more excited? Well, can't say as I blame you. This is quite a sight."

Several times, Sora would stop and peek inside a window when it seemed to grab Orihime's attention. She would smile, giggle and babble away until they reached the next display that intrigued her. However, when he came to one particular shop and allowed her a moment to look inside, Sora knew that something was different. Orihime was staring at something with that same expression on her face as when she had first been in awe of the Christmas finery. Looking down, Sora was fairly certain that the blue stuffed teddy bear in the window display was the object she was truly interested in. His heart sank a little when he looked over at the door and saw whom he assumed was the shop owner flipping the card to read 'Closed'.

Patting and rubbing the top of Orihime's head, Sora said soothingly, "After the holidays, I'll come back and buy it for you, all right?" Again, seeming to understand what her brother was trying to say, Orihime cooed complacently.

Just as he was about to continue on down the street, Sora heard the shop door open and turned to see the owner come out with a broad, friendly smile on his face as he asked, "Little lady taken with something in particular?"

Swallowing to moisten his suddenly dry throat, Sora pointed in the direction of the bear as he said, "Yeah. That one right there, I think."

"All right then," said the shopkeeper amiably before he disappeared back into his shop, saying, "Wait right there." Unable to think of a single reason to do otherwise, Sora waited patiently. Meanwhile, Orihime craned her head back to look up at her brother with what could only be described as an inquisitive expression. Soon enough, the shopkeeper returned with an even bigger smile than before and his hands tucked behind his back.

Addressing Orihime, the man asked in a jovial tone, "So, little lady, have you been a good girl this year?"

Realizing what was happening, Sora tried to the best of his ability to keep the tears at bay as Orihime 'talked' with the shopkeeper for a few moments before tilting her head in an inquisitive fashion.

Chuckling to himself, the man straightened up as he said, "I thought as much. Santa came by earlier and told me to be on the lookout for a lovely little lady. Said something happened on his way to her house, but that I should be sure and give her this for him," and from behind his back he brought forth a stuffed teddy bear exactly like the one in the window, only this one was pink.

Upon seeing the bear in the man's hands, Orihime went absolutely crazy. She squealed with delight and blew countless spit bubbles as she punched and kicked the air around her for all she was worth. When the man held out the teddy bear to her, Orihime squealed again, giggled and proceeded to thank him in her own way.

Reaching out to take the teddy bear and hand it to Orihime, Sora couldn't help but ask, "This is so kind of you, but..."

Understanding Sora's predicament, the shopkeeper gave the teen an understanding smile as he said, "No father as young as yourself who's trying his best to take care of his child should have that expression on his face during the holidays."

"What expression?"

"One that says you'd like to get a little something for this little one, but can't," replied the shopkeeper and anticipating what Sora was about to say next, he put on a mock scowl as he said firmly, "And don't even think about coming back to pay for my gift to this little lady."

Swallowing again, Sora bowed respectfully as he said, "Thank you, sir."

Waving a hand in front of his face to hide his embarrassment, the shopkeeper once again addressed Orihime as he said, "You two have a Happy Christmas, got it?"

Patting the bear, Orihime cooed in agreement.

Kurosaki Christmas Eve: 20-

"Orihime? Do you know where the camera is?"

Calling from the adjoining room, Orihime replied, "I thought we put it by the computer desk."

Shaking his head, Ichigo called back, "Checked there already. Bag's there, but no camera inside."

There was a sound of footsteps coming in Ichigo's direction before they halted as Orihime gasped and said, "Wait a minute! I took it out earlier to charge the battery! It should be plugged in near the door!"

Turning around, Ichigo scanned the area around him before he responded with, "Found it. Thanks, Orihime."

He could hear the smile in her voice as she called back sweetly, "No problem!" Her head popped around the doorway as she asked, "Are you about ready for me to go get Kazui?"

Nodding, Ichigo said, "Sure. I'll meet you both in the front room."

Hearing her all but skipping up down the hallway to Kazui's room, Ichigo couldn't help but grin at her excitement and anticipation of what the evening was to bring. Camera in hand, Ichigo made his way out of the tiny room that functioned as both a study and workroom just as he heard Orihime arrive and talk joyfully to their son while Kazui squealed and babbled in reply. His grin widened even more as he settled himself on the floor next to the miniature tree they had set up while Kazui was napping and turned the camera on.

Hitting the record button, Ichigo decided to take on role of commentator and so said, "This is Kazui's first Christmas Eve. Orihime just went to go and get him, so we'll see what he thinks of all this any second now." As if on cue, Orihime rounded the corner with Kazui sitting comfortably on her hip.

At seven months old, Kazui was actually developing quickly for a child his age as he had already attempted to walk several times. Each time he got a little better and Ichigo had quipped that once the boy did start walking, he and Orihime would never know another moment's peace, so they'd better enjoy this time while it lasted. Orihime's response had been that it was a good thing they lived in an apartment as there were very few places Kazui could run from them. He had then replied that once they got back to the house when it was finished being renovated, they'd have to keep a closer watch on the baby. With a smile, Orihime had said that she imagined that playing hide-and-seek would be more fun in a bigger space. Ichigo had not been able to think of another comeback, so Orihime had walked away with a rather triumphant smile.

Ichigo thought to himself, "Just like Orihime," before he said out loud, "And here come the guests of honor."

Seeing his dad, Kazui wiggled and held out his hands towards Ichigo, indicating that he wanted to go over there. As soon as his mother bent over and allowed his hands and knees to touch the floor, Kazui crawled as fast as his limbs would carry him over to Ichigo. When he reached Ichigo's knee, Kazui pulled himself up on it, smiled broadly and started babbling away happily while patting his chubby hands on that particular part of Ichigo's body.

Switching the camera from one hand to the other, Ichigo grinned down at his son as he waited for the boy to calm down before saying, "Hey, what's this right here, Kazui?" while he pointed at the little tree.

The boy's expression when he finally noticed the tree could not have been more precious. His brown eyes widened to the size of saucers, his jaw dropped while his lips formed the usual vowel shape indicating surprise. He remained stock still for all of five seconds before he began bouncing up and down on his knees, waving his opening and closing fingers at the tree while jibbering excitedly to Ichigo.

Then, remembering that the boys were not the only ones present, Kazui turned his head to say the one word he knew so far, "Mama! Mama! Mama!"

Coming up behind Kazui, Orihime knelt down and said with a big smile, "I see, Kazui. Do you like the tree?" to which Kazui replied with, "Frsh ba boom! Mama!"

"Guess that's a yes," said Ichigo with a smirk as he extended his long arm underneath the tree to pull out a small package as he said, "Hey, Kazui. What's this?"

Seeing the brightly wrapped package coming towards him, Kazui sat down hard and held out his arms for the gift while kicking his feet in eager anticipation. The present being set down in front of him, Kazui continued chattering away as he patted it with both hands.

"You gonna open that thing or just admire it?" asked Ichigo seriously to which Kazui replied, "Frsh frrrr ba boom!" Nodding sagely, Ichigo said, "I see. Mind if I give you a hand?" before he reached over and tore away come of the paper from the corner. Shrieking with laughter, Kazui patted away at the spot his dad had cleared for him until finally the paper gave way under the onslaught. Inside was nestled a stuffed porcupine which Kazui picked up and held against his chest while smiling happily up at his parents. After showing his gratitude, Kazui started gnawing on the head, his legs still beating a tattoo on the floor.

Shaking his head, Ichigo said with a shrug, "Well, if we'd have known he'd like that so much, we wouldn't have needed to bother getting him anything else."

Playfully swatting Ichigo's knee, Orihime said, "That's not the point and you know it," but the next moment, her eyes sparkled with pleasure as she reached under the tree to pull out a slim package as she said, "Here."

Taking the present, Ichigo opened it and said, "It's perfect, Orihime," as he pulled out an engraved stethoscope, "Now I'll be able to track it down should someone decide to 'borrow' it at the hospital."

Then it was his turn to give Orihime her first present, which she opened and gasped in delighted surprise as she said, "Oh, Ichigo. 'This coupon is good for a romantic evening.' 'This coupon is good for one 'chick flick' movie night.' 'This coupon is good for a diaper-free weekend.'"

Scratching his nose, Ichigo said rather sheepishly, "Couldn't think of enough things to put on those, so if you have some different ideas..."

Cupping the side of Ichigo's face, Orihime said in a tone full of love, "It was a thoughtful gift. I love it," before she gently pulled Ichigo towards her for a kiss. Kazui's response to this display was to pull the porcupine out of his mouth and laugh while pounding the stuffed animal on the floor in his enthusiasm.

Author's Note:

Got this idea from sesamerolls with their 12 Days of Ichihime Christmas Gift Giveaway (I actually thought it was an 'exchange', so I was going to write this out for that anyway). The stuffed animals idea for Ichigo and Orihime came from my good friend saintorihime, while the porcupine came from another post that I saw at some point (I'm 98% sure it was also sesamerolls) for Kazui.

Anyway, hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year!


End file.
